


It's just a burning memory.

by kankun



Series: Michael's Dream Angst Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound One Shot (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Memory Loss, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankun/pseuds/kankun
Summary: It's been a whole year since Dream was placed in Pandora's Box. He began to loose his humanity and memories of his entire life. What happens when his "friends" visit him and let him out just for a few days?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Michael's Dream Angst Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215320
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	It's just a burning memory.

**Author's Note:**

> •Dream begins to loose his memories in prison  
> •All dream can remember is Sam but after awhile, he forgets who Sam is.  
> •Long oneshot, just to make up for the small ones  
> •Dream doesn't remember anyone else  
> •Siblings Dream and Tubbo  
> •Confirmed DNF at the end  
> •Angst but with a happy ending
> 
> This is inspired by "It's just a burning memory." by The Caretaker!

It burned.

It burned so much.

Dream was laying on the blood stained floor, his eyes halflidded. His head was pounding more than his heart was. It was difficult to think.

Why was he in here again?

Was this his home?

Where is... everyone?

Who is everyone?

It pounded everyday, making Dream sleep all the time. He didn't know why he couldn't remember. He could remember this one man- Awesamdude or, Sam. Why could he only remember one person?

He flinches at the touch of a hand- Sam was here. "Hello, Sam." Dream said as he slowly turned his aching head towards the creeper masked man. "Here's a basket of food. I'll be back in three months. G30r63, 5@9n@9, and a few other people will be visiting and letting you out once those three months pass." 

"Alright."

Wait... Who?

Before Dream could even ask who those people were, S... am... Who? The man? was already gone. The tired blonde shrugged it off and crawled over to the basket. It had some potatoes and some delicious looking meat in a few containers. He took them out and placed them besides the bag. 

A multicolored thin circle object shined into Dream's dull emerald eyes. He picks it up, seeing words. 'To Dream. From Tubbo and Tommy.' Ignoring the unsual but familiar looking name, he notices another thing in the basket. There was another object, a record player.

It had a few words engraved on it's beautiful brown wooden shape. "Don't Forget Us." Dream read. Don't forget who? Ignoring that as well, he carefully takes the machine out the basket. It felt familiar. He places it on the ground and slips the thin object into the player, a tune building up and playing.

Dream gets comfortable, staring at how the record player spun the thin plate.

....

His head burned.

'It's just a burning memory.'

Who were they?  
Who am I?  
Where am I?  
How...  
What?

George and Sapnap were the first to be at the cell's entrance. They had enough of staying silent when it comes to talking about Dream. They needed to talk to him, hug him, cry with him.

Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, Technoblade, and Sam were there too. It was a week for Sam but it was a whole entire year for the others. They wanted to know how he was doing.

The lava flowed down, a sad ever lasting tune filling the prison. It was a haunting tune. Looked like Dream has some how broken the glowstone light. Sam sighed in disappointment, hanging a few torches to Sapnap. The others follow the first two on to the moving platform.

Tommu shivered, this was the disc that he had given to Dream. It was... bone chilling. The platform arrived at the egde of the cell. The music was seemingly more lounder now that they were close to the things that was playing in the cold.

"D-Dream....?" George stuttered. Sapnap places a torch, only lightning up a few specks of obsidian. He sees Dream look at him with confusion, shock, and then...

Terror.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The blonde screamed. "W-wait- It's me! George!" The British man put out his hand in front of the man. Dream, misunderstanding the friendly hand, drags his record player back. He hadn't noticed the music stopped so he played it again. 

"Go... away...." The long haired blonde mumbled, protecting the record player. "Dream, we aren't going to hurt you." Sapnap said, getting closer. Seeing that he wasn't budging, George gets an idea. "We have um... more music discs outside! We'll give you another one!" Dream's eyes somewhat light up, despite the dim torches, making George and Sapnap cheer up.

Dream gets up and picks up his record player. He didn't feel comfortable with the people in the room. Especially when Ranboo, Tommy, and Tubbo were around. 

He shivered when he saw the lava that surrounded his 'home.' His two presumably best friends lead him out of the prison. Sam had met up with them at the front of the prison. He had noticed Dream's current state but ignored him for the time being.

Arriving outside, 

"WELCOME BACK, DREAM!!"

Dream jumped, screaming for the first time in awhile. He collapsed on the ground and crawled up into a ball. It's been long since he's heard yelling, just anything besides the song he's been listening to for a few months.

George notices the record player besides him. Knowing how overprotective Dream was with it, he quickly checks it. Luckily, it wasn't damaged but just a little scratched up. 

"Dream, Dream... It's okay. No one will hurt you." Sapnap said, his calm voice soothing Dream just like how his favorite disc does. Sapnap puts his hand out. It felt familiar. Dream stayed silent but put his hand in the other.

Sapnap helped him up and pats the male's back. It felt so familiar. Dream didn't bare looking at the people who were staring at him. "Um... Here's your record player, Dream." George said, giving the man the machine. "Thank... you...." He mumbled.

"We'll do the party next time, guys. Sorry..." announced George. Sighing comes from the crowd. They start packing the food and decorations up for next time. While they did that, Sapnap and George lead Dream to the town. "So um... Dream..." Sapnap started. He wanted to ask if he remembered anything, but it wouldn't matter since it's obvious the blonde couldn't remember. "D-Do you like how this place looks?" 

Dream looked around, the two other males taking in the sight of his dull eyes. "I like the sky... it's really... pretty." He mumbled, staring above. There were a few clouds here and there but the baby blue was visible. George smiled softly.

"Yeah... it is."

Settling at the community house, they take him to a room made just for him. It had stands of netherite armory and hanged up crossbows and netherite axes. It was filled with different shades of green and Dream's design of a smiley face. 

"Cool..." The blonde admired the room. He notices a picture of the two males who were besides him with another person. "Who's that?" Dream asked, pointing at short haired person, a mask with a smiley face covering their identity....

"That's... That's you, Dream." Sapnap whispered. George was visibly shaking, shocked at what the blonde said. "I don't remember how I look like... I didn't even know what my name was..." Dream stood there for a second. "Who are you guys again?" At that point, George broke down crying. The tall man before him panicked, "Did I do something wrong? I-I didn't mean to- I'm sorry..." Dream looked down, ashamed. "No no, Dream it's okay. He's just really happy to see you! You um... Go settle down. Go um... clean up, change your clothes and just chill! We'll be out there talking to our friends!" Sapnap explained, pushing George out the room. He didn't even get to confirm their names.

This felt familiar.

He's done this before.

He's made people cry.

He's made people suffer.

Once the two other males were out the room, Dream sighs. He places his record player on the drawer by the green themed bed. Seeing another door, he opens it know this is where he should clean up. He turns the tab on in the bathtub. He takes off his prison clothes and waits for the water to reach almost the top. 

After taking a bath -- probably one the most painful baths cause' of his past scars, -- he dries up and walks out the bathroom. He opens up the drawer, looking at the selection of clean clothes. He picks out a light green sweater, some black sweatpants, and a pair of black socks.

Something was missing.

He didn't know what,

But something was missing.

He looked back at the picture.  
Remembering,  
He was missing his signature mask.

Dream looked around the room, knowing that they would probably put a second version of his old mask. Seeing that there wasn't, he took the record player. He stared at the engraved words. 

'Don't Forget Us.'

'Don't Forget Us.'

'Don't Forget Us.'

He rubbed his forehead, falling back on to his bed. The bed made Dream felt like he was on those white fluffy things in the sky, the clouds. His eyelids start faltering, Dream falling into a good nap.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING?!" A voice startled the once sleeping male. He groans, hearing more yelling. He gets up and walks out his room. He sees a long corridor with many doors, nameplates on each of them. He looks at his own seeing his name. How come he didn't notice this?

Wandering the place, not bothering to read the nameplates since he wanted to meet these people himself in person, he finally gets to the main room. There was groups if people sitting on chairs and couches.

George and Sapnap, who Dream first knew, were arguing with another man who had a blue jacket and golden wings coming out of his back.

"He doesn't even remember us..." Sapnap said, disappointment in his voice.

"B-But... He didn't act like he didn't know us when we got out of the prison." A small teenager with a green and black layered shirt-sweater said timidly.

"You guys are lying! He can't just suddenly forget who we are!" A blonde haired child acting teenager yelled. He had a red and white shirt with a green bandanna around his neck.

George looked at Sapnap then at the teenager, then at the floor. He hesitated, "Tommy, he... he doesn't..."

"He doesn't remember himself." Sapnap blurted out, clenching his fists.

A few gasps emit from peoples mouths.

"What...?"

"When we took him to his room, he pointed at a picture of himself and asked, 'Who's that?' He then looked at himself like he admire how he looked like." Sapnap fidgets with his sleeves.

George started bawling again, "Then he asked who we were and- and!-" He couldn't speak, only sobs came out of him. Everyone thought about this problem.

Dream steps back. He knew this meet up was about him. George was crying, people were mad, people were scared. And it was all because of him. Dream hugged himself and quietly runs back to his room.

He remembered where his room was,

But why couldn't he remember his so called friends?

He arrives at his room, quickly walking over to his bed. "Burning, burning... burning..." He repeated. "It's all just a burning memory. Looking at the record player, he quickly grabs it. 

He needed to calm down.

Carrying the player to his temporary bed, Dream gets comfortable, still a bit shaky, and starts playing the already inserted disc. He hums along with it, rocking side to side.

It's all just a burning memory.

Tubbo and Tommy hears the song. They were the ones to gave the disc to Dream. Tubbo didn't want Dream to feel lonely anymore, he didn't want his older brother to forget that people out there still loved him.

Tommy surprisingly agreed and helped convince Sam. Tubbo was very happy when he heard that he could send gifts to Dream now. His first gift was some better food, a record player, and a disc. They didn't know what the song was called, but they sent it anyways.

Ignoring the questions from people, the two teens follow the music. They get to Dream's room, the music was louder. Opening the door, they see Dream sitting on his bed. He was just vibing. Tubbo smiled and walked in. He sat with his older brother and listens to the music. Tommy gives in and sits with the two brothers.

"I'm sorry I can't remember any of you..." Dream mumbled once the song ended. "It's okay, Dream. We'll help you out." Tubbo said, comforting him. "I'll start off. Hello, Dream. I'm Tubbo and I'm your younger brother!!" Dream smiled, his face burning a bit since he's never smiled in awhile.

He turns to Tommy, "I'm Tommyinnit, you can just call me Tommy. I'm... your friend." Tommy grinned. Dream looked down. "So you guys were the one's who gave me this..." "Mhm! Do you like it?"

"I love it..."

"Gogyyyyy!!! Give me back my sweater!" Dream whined. George laughed, continuing to run away from his boyfriend. Dream catches up and tackles him, tickling and kissing George.

It's been another struggling but good year. Dream was finally remember things. He remembered his past, himself, his friends, and his wrongdoings. He fixed his relationships with people that didn't like him, he fixed his relationship with George and Sapnap, and with his rivals.

Finally getting his shirt, the two boys walk to their house. They decided to move out of the community and live together. Dream pulls George to the couch and starts playing his favorite disc.

He decided to name it,  
'It's just a burning memory.'

George leans into Dream's arms, listening to the song. They both fall asleep, the disc playing as they did.

**Author's Note:**

> A 2000+ angst oneshot just for y'all
> 
> These oneshots aren't actually in order lmaooo  
> Hoped you enjoyed this one! Sorry for grammar mistakes.


End file.
